batvictoriousfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nirenberge213
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nirenberge213 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KatyKat20 (Talk) 20:01, May 14, 2011 Aviana Page Sure you can! I think it's necessary for this wikia =) btw do you want to become an admin here because I need at least 2 here! KatyKat20 23:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin All you need to do as an admin is just protect the wiki from invaders, help keep it clean and just make it look nice! Its actually pretty fun because your like one of the top people of the wiki :) oh and your welcome I made the Bat wiki because I think Bat deserves it own wiki! They an amazing couple and are just plain awesome! and lastly I was reading your bio and we have A LOT in common! We both like iCarly and Seddie, we both like Christina Aguilera, Adele, Avan Jogia and Ariana Grande, dream of becoming and actress/singer and BAT :) btw you are officially an admin! :) KatyKat20 00:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Then maybe we will both get actually meet each other in person someday too! :) KatyKat20 18:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! =) I hope so! I haven't done much yet but you and Nikki have done great on this wiki =) Well we both love Cat, Bat (lol it rhymes), and Seddie, so I guess so! =D What other pairings do you like? ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 00:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I like Tandre and Jandre sometimes (I have my moods lol). Tandre because they are kinda cute and Tori seemed like she had a better attitude around Andre...but Andre's just a nice guy in general. Rather then shipping Tori I'd like to ship her off somewhere LOL. I think Jade needs someone upbeat but not nessesarily Andre...but possibly. Candre I see as a brother/sister type thing but I know they have allot of fans. I love Tribbie, and for some reason I've been into Rade lately XD Idk I'm pretty random I guess. ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 01:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I know how you feel LOL. I'm fond of way too many pairings. Who knows? I was born on the street and don't do very well in school....so we can't figure it out by what grade I'm in! Trust me, if you were hearing me say this in real life it wouldn't sound as convincing =D Don't worry though you don't seem like a creeper (lol). ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 01:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I promise you don't! =) You know I was kidding before right? XD But I won't give my age because anyone can read this (I have faith we can get more members on this wiki =D)......and hopefully no trolls...although it would give us something to do LOL. ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 02:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Age Thing Haha at least it's a way to advertise it! :) I'm 14 and I'm graduating from 8th grade in 2 weeks! :D and I actually want to be 11 again! Life was actually a lot easier when I wasn't ''a teenager :D KatyKat20 03:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh shoot! The outfit didn't even cross my mind! lol :) and it's on Monday! Well this weekend I'll be busy =) oh and I didn't go to middle school till 7th grade! I spent 6th grade in elementary school and actually it was one of the funnest years I've ever had! But then when you get to middle school it's a whole different world and things get harder so I can only imagine what high school is gonna be like next year! Enjoy elementary school while it lasts! :) KatyKat20 22:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I need all of the luck I can to get to get through the next 4 years! :) oh by the way what grade are you in? I think 11 is 5th grade right? KatyKat20 00:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) yes Ahh.. yes it was me. It wasn't that hard, I also have the Bori wiki so I used almost all of the code from it :D Thanks! Im glad you like it Kate (talk ) 00:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :) aww thank you :) :) -hugs- Even though Bori is my OTP, I love Bat very much <333333! Kate (talk ) 13:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi... Just stoping by to say hi xD [[User:YOURNAME|'AvianaBat♥']][[User talk:Avianabat|' Was here....♥']] 19:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I MISSED YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!! OMG. I know! I was just thinking how I wish all my old friends were here again! I feel like it's been at least a year since we last talked!!! I saw that you left a message on my message wall on the Victorious Wiki but since I have a crappy computer I can't really do anything on there lol :P Anyways, how have you been? Oh btw I'm following you on Twitter (: [[User:KatyKat20|'►KatyKat20◄']] 'StairwayTo Heaven' 03:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I don't really want to go there as often as I'm probably required to be. I'm kinda getting bored of it over there because I barely know anybody anymore! I don't even really want to be an admin anymore but I have like no way of contacting anybody but through the comments! I was just talking to somebody on Twitter about Mea. I REALLY miss her and I sometimes will occasionally worry about her lol. Hope she's ok! Sure, I'll join the Sam and Cat Wiki. Doesn't seem like the most interesting or exciting show but you never know what Dan might have up his sleeve xD Oh and I've been great! Summer is almost over. In three weeks I have to start school again :/ But for the most part it's been really relaxing! It's really funny because I live like 5 miles from the beach and I'm not really all that tan but I do get sunburned everynow and then hahaha. Anyways, it really ''does feel great to talk to old friends again! I remember you were one of my very first friends on the Victorious Wiki. Ah, good times, good times xD [[User:KatyKat20|'►KatyKat20◄']] StairwayTo Heaven 19:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I know! I miss those times so much! I still have a little bit of faith in Bat. If they don't happen, I just probably write a book about them haha xD But yeah it's like completely deserted on the Bat page :/ It's almost like everybody switched to Cabbie >.< I'm starting my sophomore year of high school. I didn't really like middle school but it sure is better than high school! I can't wait to graduate *sighs* lol. [[User:KatyKat20|'►KatyKat20◄']] StairwayTo Heaven 23:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ugh IKR? I find them to be even more overrated than Bade and Bori! I'd like Dan to stray away from the what the majority of Victorious fans want and surprise us all a little. Maybe with lets say *coughBATcough* xD Yeah I sorta have a little head start on you because I have two more years to go yet (not counting this year) and I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE lol. You're going into 7th grade right? [[User:KatyKat20|'►KatyKat20◄']] StairwayTo Heaven 01:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC)